


paper aeroplanes

by gingergenower



Series: superfriends [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Before season 1, Brotp, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, the first few weeks of Kara at CatCo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Based on the prompt: “My coworker is throwing paper aeroplanes at me while I’m trying to work and they all have cute messages on them??” AUWinn Schott figures out what Kara Danvers is going to mean to him.





	paper aeroplanes

**Author's Note:**

> my sweethearts don't even need it to be AU god bless their backstory

Slumped over her desk, face buried in her folded arms, Kara doesn’t look up when her email pings. Winn sends her three more in quick succession but her apathy is tangible, not even twitching.

As far as he can tell- having never actually had a conversation with her- Cat Grant doesn’t need to so much as raise her voice to massacre self-confidence. There’s an office legend Winn was witness to, when one assistant burst into tears because Cat looked at her over the rim of her glasses after the assistant screwed up a social events calendar.

Winn’s glad he’s so unimportant he flies under her radar.

Kara Danvers, though. She’s made it to her third week. All he’s ever seen out of her is nervous energy and bright smiles and eyes narrow in concentration, set to whatever task Cat hands her. This defeat before she’s even begun is new- Cat dropped a slim folder on Kara’s desk, said something about having it done by the end of the day, and left.

Kara collapsed onto the folder and hasn’t moved since.

“Hey, Kara.”

She flaps a hand vaguely in his direction.

“Oi.”

Peeling a rubber band off his ball of them, he pings it at her head, but her hand snaps up and catches it.

Winn blinks. “What.”

She drops the band.

Experimenting, he flicks the whole ball at her. She blocks it, dropping it next to the rubber band, still not even moving her head.

Challenge accepted.

They spend the next five minutes at war with each other. He throws objects of various sizes and her head and they never land a hit. When she snatches his plastic alien out of the air it takes her a second to figure out what she’s holding, but when she does her shoulders start to shake with silent laughter and she puts it down.

He grins at her, finding a clean piece of paper and scribbling a message on it. Folded up into an aeroplane, he aims it at her, and she finally looks up to read it.

It’s better than emails. She doesn’t look at him, read the messages and waiting for the next one, biting her lip to hold back giggles.

He signs the last one with a smiley face, and when she’s smoothed it out and read it, she looks right at him. “Thank you, but I don’t think so.”

“C’mon,” he says, catching the alien she tosses back. “I’ve been here a while, I know what she’s like for asking for the impossible. I might know something.”

All anyone ever does in this office is walk past him, so Winn’s fidgets in his seat when she doesn’t look away, head tilted to the side slightly. “You’re always so kind to me.”

He snorts, putting the alien down on the desk and waits for the kick. She just keeps smiling at him.

“Um- I- I just, I might be able to help.”

“Right.” She flicks the folder open. “These are character profiles of some of the guests attending that gala Cat’s going to tonight- some pretty high profile people CatCo might have had reason to… um, report on?”

Winn pulls a face. Ah.

“-yeah. So, she told me to find out as much as I can about what they’re thinking so I can prep her, stage interventions if necessary, that kind of thing.” 

“I’m not seeing the problem yet.”

Sighing, Kara runs a hand through her hair. “I did all this last night. I didn’t know Cat would ask me to do it on work hours but I thought it would be a good idea to know your enemy… and none of them have posted _anything_ publicly. Phillip Braxton tweeted about three months ago saying- well, not very nice things- but apart from that, I can’t find anything. I’ve no idea what any of them are thinking, which is sort of the point.”

Holding his hand out, he takes the folder and looks at the first name, typing it into his web browser. He probably shouldn’t be both dumb enough to do this on his own account and smart enough to be capable of it, yet here he is.

There’s a few social media accounts associated him, and he skirts around the edges of their security until he finds his email address and hacks the account. He scrolls through, looking for anything interesting.

“What did she write about this guy?”

“She was doing a piece on a corrupt politician, and the fact that a lot of public money went into covering up the politician’s affair with him came up.”

“Ooh, okay, well, it looks like…” he turns the screen towards her “…his wife might be divorcing him because of that article, so you might want to avoid him. All night.”

Her jaw drops, coming around to look over his shoulder and read the emails exchanged with his lawyer. “How did you get this?”

Winn shrugs. Computers are all just numbers, and he’s been hacking since his second foster home.

She straightens up, hand on her hip. “Are you free right now?”

“I mean, I had plans to make some more aeroplanes.”

“Do you like cookie bribes?”

“Who doesn’t like cookie bribes?”

“I’ve got until six. I’m getting you coffee and cookies and we’re going to do this,” she says, swiping up her purse and pulling on her cardigan. “Yes?”

“Double chocolate chip,” he shrugs, making a new tab and looking up the next name. He looks up to say his coffee order, but she’s already gone.

(She comes back with a pizza-sized triple-chocolate cookie, putting away more of it than Winn can manage, but it’s the coffee that makes him do a double take. She got it exactly right. He falls a little bit in love with her there and then.)

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on a Lena & Winn story but it's going slow, and I saw this prompt and kinda just had to write it


End file.
